


I Know Your Weakness

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s about to be given the hardest decision in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Your Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[**lightthesparks**](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/) asked me to do a written piece based off of one of her banners and this is what I came up with. Based on her [I Know Your Weakness](http://i43.photobucket.com/albums/e351/Sparks984/Buffy%20Dean%20Manips/DemonSam.jpg) banner.

* * *

Dean roused into consciousness and immediately knew he’d been restrained. As his eyes focused he knew only two things. One, he’d been tied up and it wasn’t in a kinky way; and two, he wasn’t in the motel any longer. He’d no idea how he’d gotten there or what had happened to Sam. That worried him. He remembered talking to Sam about the job they’d been on and was hit in the back of the head with something. He didn’t remember being hit but the nice egg growing out of the back of his head was a testament to it.

Dean pulled on the ropes that were tied to the back of the chair and winced as he felt the already bruised skin break. It wasn’t a pleasant thought but maybe the blood would make his wrists slippery enough to slip free. He needed to get free to find Sam. If his captors weren’t with him, they could be with Sam and Dean didn’t even want to think about that possibility.

Dean felt a frayed part of the thick rope catch on his watch. He sent a silent prayer upward that Sam was alright as he began pulling the rope apart, bit by bit. He knew it would take time and if he tried to pull too fast, he might break his watch and then it would be useless.

He stilled as he heard the door at the other end of the room creak open and saw Sam walk in, his eyes darting all over the room. Once he knew the room was clear, Sam ran to Dean.

“You okay?”

Dean nodded. “What the hell happened?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. One minute we’re talking, the next, I’m waking up in the room next door.” He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it up. “Had me gagged. Don’t know why they didn’t gag you.”

Dean smiled and nodded to his ropes. “Quick cut me loose and we’ll get out of…”

Sam looked up as Dean trailed off. His held tilted to the side in question but he saw Dean push himself back further in the chair. Sam frowned and Dean looked down at Sam’s wrists, the wrists that held the cloth. They were fine. Not a cut or bruise in sight.

As Dean looked back at him, Sam’s head tilted back and Dean saw black eyes glowing at him.

“You son of a bitch!”

Sam laughed. “Honestly thought it would take you longer Deano.” Dean glared and Sam stood, tying the cloth around Dean’s mouth as he did. He saw Dean glance at the table of blades in the corner and laughed; a deep throaty laugh that was full of malice.

“Don’t worry, they’re not for you. I have a surprise for you.” He walked back to the door. “You sent me to hell Dean. And I know you were there. I laughed when you were there. But I got a free pass too Dean. You let me back out. And now I’m gonna show you what hell on earth is like.”

He stopped in the doorway and grinned.

“You thought Sammy didn’t know. I can only tell you that this made my job so much easier and more fun.”

He disappeared and Dean struggled against his bonds. The demon had taken his brother. What on earth could possibly be worse than that? Dean stopped struggling as Sam walked back in. When he saw what Sam held in his arms, he felt sick to his stomach, the sadistic grin on Sam’s face making the situation worse.

Sam laid the tiny blonde on the ground in front of Dean and looked up at him with empty eyes.

“I know your weakness.”

Sam stood and walked toward the table as he whistled ‘Bad Moon Rising’. Dean felt like he would throw up as he looked at the still form of the woman he loved, of Buffy Summers, lying at his feet. Dean watched Sam return with a chair, rope and the same sadistic smile. Dean felt the blood running down his hands as he pulled and pulled against his own bonds. Sam laughed at the efforts and gripped Dean by the chin, forcing him to look into his face.

“I know your weakness,” he said again, this time in a singsong voice. Dean cast one more glance at her as Sam pulled her limp body into the chair and began to tie her up.

An owl flying overhead looked down as a scream filled the night air. Whatever had made the noise wasn’t from his prey and so he circled once before taking off back to the comfort of his nest.


End file.
